(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the prevention or cure of heel sores for bed patients. The product is a medical boot that utilizes a unique combination of angled foam and fiber. The boot includes several other features that enhance the healing and prevention of heel sores while ensuring no other medical problems are created for the patient.
Heretofore several different foot and leg devices have been proposed for the cure or prevention of heel sores. These sores are known more specifically as decubitus ulcers, and generally form by frictional irritation between the heel of a bed ridden patient and the bed linens or mattress. Lying in a particular position for a prolonged period produces external pressures on skin and tissues covering rigid or bony body parts, such as the heel. This pressure compromises the blood supply to those rigid or bony areas which, after a sustained period, results in “bed sores.”
(2) Description of the Related Art
The following is a listing of patents issued for products intended to relieve heel pressure and thus resolve the problem of bed sores. Next to each listing is a brief description of the mechanics or method of their product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,022 Therapeutic foot and leg protector—contains a rigid outer shell having a soft, protective liner. The protector is perforated in the heel portion for air circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,804 Body Supports and protectors—The pillows and supports are made for supporting various body parts, namely neck, shoulder, torso, elbows, tail bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,445 Inflatable foot cushion—uses several, movable inflatable foot cushions and also involves the use of a shoe spoon and rigid base.
U.S. Pat. No. D411,758 Ornamental design for a heel protector. Product utilizes foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,789 is a protective medical boot and orthotic splint—a soft medical boot with splint bar for adjusting angle of the foot. The device comprises a rigid insole, rigid splint bar, hinge internal sac filled with air/water/gel, and a rubberized laminated sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,339 Heel supporting protective boot for bed patients—foam with foot and leg supporting portions. The invention features friction reducing material and extra padding composed of foam, serving to limit foot drop.
Although a number of devices have been developed for supporting and protecting the heels of bed patients, these devices have been subject to a number of difficulties and disadvantages which include the tendency to come loose, or become disengaged from the patient as a result of patient movement and activity. Some products that use foam cushioning only, can create additional pressure points on the patient's leg. Products that use fiber filling only can provide some cushioning but cannot sufficiently elevate the heel. These products do not off-load pressure from the heel, they only reduce heel pressure. Further, these prior art devices also have not heretofore allowed for the use of medical tubing, such as sequential compression pumps, to be used simultaneously with the patient's treatment.
The vast majority of prior art devices does not effectively relieve and reduce pressure and friction between the heel or joint of the patient and the bedding surface. Further, the structure of these devices allows a patient's foot to drop below a 90 degree angle, causing foot contracture and decreasing blood flow. Most of these devices can become soiled due to patient incontinency. Unfortunately, many devices are hot and uncomfortable to wear and cause a buildup of high temperatures. These conditions enhance the formation of decubitus ulcers. Many prior art products actually create high pressure contact points against the patient's body and therefore often cause sores to develop. In addition, these devices allow for internal/external rotation of the leg causing other joint and hip problems. Many of these devices are designed from untreated foam alone and such material can actually harbor bacteria.